


A Wasteland King and Queen.

by PortalGuy200



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm not Sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalGuy200/pseuds/PortalGuy200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fish picks up on the not-very-subtle hints that Rogue has been leaving, and figures out his own feelings as well.</p><p>First Archive post, yadda yadda. Critique is welcome, just don't be a dick about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wasteland King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes.

This was an odd day for Rogue. Her gloves were off, along with her mask, and she was pinned up against the wall. She gasped as two hands slid under the front of her I.D.P.D jumpsuit, and roughly grabbed at her ebony breasts. "H-Hey, maybe we sh-should wait up a minute, o-okay?" The ex-agent muttered, her cheeks a dark red tint. A soft grunt escaped the lips of the mutant who was oh-so 'lovingly' grabbing at her. Of course, she had asked him to be rough with her....but it was still semi-uncomfortable.

I bet you're confused. Let's go back a bit, and see how this strange chain of events had occurred. It was a 'beautiful' day outside....well, as beautiful as a post-apocalyptic wasteland could be. Our heroine, Rogue, was idly tinkering with some old armor she had taken off of some of her former colleagues' corpses. Her hands deftly tore random pieces from the mechanical monstrosity that the I.D.P.D Shielders had to wear.  
"Rogue." A deep, gravelly voice called out from behind. She wiped a few strands of her jet black hair from her eyes, and turned towards the source of the noise. "Yea', Fish?" Her eyes gazed upon one of her mutant allies. A man who went by the nickname of 'Fish', since...well, he was basically a fish. His skin was scaly, green, and had large gills protruding from both sides of his neck. Despite this, he wasn't scary by any stretch of the imagination. His affinity for the guitar, and his linguistic prowess easily rid her mind of any feelings of ill-will that she had when they had first met.

"Need someone t'help me find some grub for everyone to eat. Y.V's too lazy, and Crystal hasn't been feelin' well. Leaves you n' me." Despite the deadpan way he spoke, his lips were curled into a very small smile. "What about 'Roid and Melting?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Fish shook his head, and shrugged. "Steroid's been training to go on another run, an' I finally managed to get Melting to sleep. Poor kid's been in a whole lotta' pain, these past few days. More than normal.." 

His smile was gone at this point. He really cared for everyone in his group, even if he didn't show it a whole lot. "Hey, it's okay...he's a strong little guy." The woman said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Anyways...you said that you wanted to go find food? Hell, i'm up for it.." Rogue smirked, and twirled her golden laser pistol. She was always one for theatrics, with her flashy Portal Strikes and all that.

"Heh, yeah.." He let out a soft laugh, and loaded his trusty old revolver. Even now, Fish was ready for action. Back when he was a human, he'd always been a very headstrong and lawful individual. It's what made him a good cop, before everything went to hell in a handbasket. 

After the nukes fell, the entire world was torn asunder. People became either ravenous beasts, or mutated monsters. The only ones that had any semblence of humanity left were the I.D.P.D.

"Rogue." Fish snapped his fingers, and waved to her. "You were spacin' off. I was saying how I wanted to go check out this waterfall area. Near the Junkyard.." Blinking, Rogue nodded. "Let's roll."

"...That was an awful joke, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is short, but hopefully i'll be able to pick up the pace sooner or later. Thanksgiving is coming soon, which means I should have a good amount of time for writing.


End file.
